Cherrycloud
Cherrycloud is a ginger and white tabby with a ginger tail, a white tail tip and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Flamestar's Reign Flamestar says that Cherrycloud is becoming suspiciously plumper by the day, and is spending tons of time with Silentwind, who shows more affection towards her than he did before. Patch assumes that Silentwind is just proud of his apprentice, but Flamestar is positive something is wrong. A few sunrises later, Cherrycloud sneaks out of camp with Silentwind, and she follows them. They come to a small hollow in the ground, where two small kits are huddled around Cherrycloud's belly. Flamestar realises that the two kits are Cherrycloud's, and leaves in a panic. Later, she confronts Cherrycloud about the three kits, and she at first lies, saying they were ones she found abandoned on the territory, but is obviously lying. She reveals that the kits were her's and Silentwind's. Flamestar is dissappointed with her, and tells her to take them into the nursery, and that Oaksnow will take over medicine cat duties with Silentwind. She later names the two kits Larchkit and Owlkit. Silentwind is guilty of what he had done, and avoids going into the nursery at all costs. Cherrycloud asks Flamestar if her kits will be apprenticed as any other kit, and she says that AuroraClan needs more apprentices, saying Rowanpaw is close to his warrior ceremony. She says that Larchkit and Owlkit look like perfect hunters, and would be amazing warriors. Cherrycloud is proud of them, but remembers that they will have to bear the fact that they were born of a medicine cat. Flamestar asks her what it's like to be a medicine cat, and Cherrycloud says it feels wonderful, saving lives, watching kits grow up and seeing elders on their way to StarClan. She says that she thought she wouldn't fall in love, as a kit she had thought all toms were just stinky balls of fur, and Flamestar twitches her whiskers humorously at this In the Rise of AuroraClan Arc The Fall Cherrykit is first brought, unnamed, by Lynxfang to the AuroraClan camp. When questioned, he claims that the mother of Cherrykit had died, and they couldn't find any nursing queens to take care of her, so he asks if AuroraClan would take in the kit. Flamepelt pokes her head out of the nursery, offering to nurse the kit until it could eat regular prey. Lynxfang hesitates, before carrying the kit over to her. Flamepelt begins grooming Cherrykit, and it is noted that she had a strong MistClan scent on her. Lynxfang quickly leaves, thanking Buttonstar and Flamepelt. Buttonstar enters the nursery, asking if the kit had a name. Flamepelt shakes her head and asks him what he thinks she should be named. He says that her ginger pelt reminds him of a cherry, so she is named Cherrykit. She grows up in AuroraClan, unaware of the fact she was a MistClan kit. As soon as she can start taking prey to eat, she does. Stonekit, Firekit and Waterkit shy away from her, and she becomes more independent. She spends most of her time in the medicine den, helping Silentwind with his herbs. Eventually, she asks Buttonstar if she can be Silentwind's apprentice, and the medicine cat accepts the offer. She finds it hard to learn from Silentwind, with the fact he could not speak directly to her. Midnight Season The Final Fight Silentwind retires before the book starts, and Cherrycloud is now the fulltime medicine cat of AuroraClan. Firesoul guiltily notes that she is a much better medicine cat than Silentwind was, giving commands and making her intentions clearer. Despite becoming an elder, Silentwind still gathers herbs with her and spends a lot of time together. Trivia *BrickTheWolf shipped Cherrycloud and Silentwind before Flamestar's Reign began planning. She made them a couple to help further the plot. Character Pixels Cherrycloud.kit.png|Kit Version Cherrycloud.mca.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice Version Cherrycloud.mc.png|Medicine Cat Version Cherrycloud.queen.png|Queen Version Cherrycloud.warrior.png|Warrior Version Category:Females Category:Medicine Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Flamestar's Reign characters Category:The Fall characters Category:Midnight Season characters Category:The Final Fight characters Category:Queen Category:Warrior Category:Kit Category:AuroraClan Cat Category:MistClan Cat